Cornered
by Meltingstones
Summary: What happens when the perverted writer Tyki Mikk comes back after he went missing for a month? It frighten Lavi so much Allen had to give Lavi his house key. So why on earth is Tyki Mikk living in the same house as him? My first ever fanfic.
1. Goodbyes

**Hi everyone, this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind on me. .**

**I have nothing to say except that I do not owned Man characters.**

**Please enjoy the story and tell me frankly what you think and how I can improve. **

**Goodbyes**

In the breezy afternoon, at the end of the street called Summer Drive, stood a quaint little shop called the Black Café. Quite opposite to what the name might suggest, the café was in fact a cheerful, sunny place that was looks small on the outside, but big on the inside decorated with huge windows. Floored with polish maple wood, comfortable round tables that could seat two to three people without actually feeling squeeze littered the shop. Coupled with cushioned chairs, not to mentioned heavenly food, it was the perfect place for those who wanted to have a quiet afternoon tea with friends. It was no wonder that this small little shop was extremely popular with females, though for more than the given reasons above. (Males, not counting the ones who worked for the shop, strangely enough were never seen in the shop except for a few special cases. )

The doorbell of the Black Café tinkled, as mobs of white hair and midnight raven hair entered through its door.

''Allen-chan~, Kanda-kun~'' Jerry the owner and cook of the café greeted them warmly from the bar. ''Here to say your last goodbyes?''

''Hi Jerry,'' the British teen greeted the owner warmly, ''I wanted to see the cafe one last time before I left and also to thank you. Thank you for the care you've given me these past few years.'' Allen said gratefully as he bows slightly to the owner.

''Sniff... sniff... Stop it Allen, are you trying to make me cry?'' Jerry chided as he wiped away the unbidden tears. '' It was a pleasure to look after you, though our customers would miss you.'' Jerry smiled fondly. '' If you want to repay me, just be happy. And Kanda, don't make Allen cry, got it?''

''Che. I don't need you to tell me that,'' Kanda said, irritated. Hugging his beansprout possessively, he ignored Allen's soft protests, ''I won't let him regret marrying me.'' He vowed while looking straight into Allen's eyes. If their usual female audience was here, the shop would be bursting with excited squeals.

''Ba-Bakanda! Let go,'' Allen mumbled, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

''So Jerry, where are the girls and Lavi?'' Allen asked when he finally got free of Kanda's hug.

''Lenalee and Miranda went out for their lunch dates, I'll pass on your goodbyes to them. Lavi on the other hand...''Jerry's voice died off while looking at the back room where the employees took their break. ''Allen-chan, I'm sure Lavi would be very happy to see you right now, go have a good talk with him.''

''I got it,'' With that said, Allen walked towards the back room, Kanda following him unbidden.

''Kanda-kun, stay. Just Allen-chan will do.''

The Japanese gave his customary stoic face when Allen turned and gave a quick peck on his cheek, ''I won't be long.''

Kanda sighed, ''Hurry up or we'll miss the flight.''

''Yes sir!'' Allen joked teasingly and quickened his pace towards the back room.

''And moyashi!'' Kanda called, stopping Allen in his tracks, ''Tell the baka usagi I said hi.'' Kanda said, as he left the cafe,''I'll be waiting in the car.''

* * *

''Allen-chan'' Lavi greeted gloomily when he saw the British boy coming towards him.

''L..La...Lavi?'' Allen asked hesitantly, ''Are you alright?''

''Ya...I'm fine,'' The redhead replied tiredly, giving Allen a weak smile.

''Lavi, what is it?'' Allen was really worried now, he had never seen the hyper active rabbit so depressed before.

''He's coming...''

''Who?'' Allen asked in confusion, wondering who could have affect the carefree Lavi so much.

'Tyki Mikk, he's back.'' As soon as those words left him, Lavi started crying.

''Tyki! Huh, how did you know?'' Allen was really confused. ''It's been a month since we last saw him, didn't we all agree that he has gotten over his lus...ahem! I mean infatuation for you and decided to move on?''

''T...That's what I thought too, but you know the spine chilling feeling I got whenever he was near? Sort of like a GPS?'' Lavi sobbed.

Allen nodded, knowing what Lavi meant. He had that feeling before, it happened during the first few months after knowing that idiotic Japanese male who had almost killed him on their first meeting due to a stupid misunderstanding.

''That feeling is back again and it's stronger than before!'' Lavi howled.

Allen didn't know what to say, he could only pat his friend's back in sympathy.

''It happened this morning,'' Lavi sobbed. ''I don't want to go back to those molesting days!''

Allen sighed. Lavi was just being Lavi, dramatic. Though Allen could sympathize with Lavi, if Lavi would just accept Tyki, things could never be simpler. Tyki was not that bad, if one doesn't include his lusty nature, Tyki was in fact a perfect lover of course not comparing to Kanda. Then again, he understood how Lavi felt, the more one is hunted, the more one would try to run which in turn would make the hunter trying to hunt more. Compared to Lavi, Allen was just thankful that his lover did not woo him in such a lusty fashion, but then his lover was never one to do so straight forwardly.

Tyki Mikk, the source Lavi's trouble was an extremely queer writer, albeit a rich one, though no one would know that least they are close to him. He came to the cafe two months ago in his worn out longed sleeves shirt, loose comfortable jeans and sandals. His black hair was curly and unkempt, sharp golden eyes hiding behind the thick black rimmed old fashion specs. Upon greeted by Lavi as he entered the cafe, he had pull Lavi into a close embrace and without warning in front of a sea of audience, stole Lavi's first kiss deeply with his tongue. Needless to say their female audience, customers, Lenelee #their waitress# and Jerry included went crazy. Thankfully Miranda was off duty on that day or she might have fainted.

It was lust at first sight everyone agreed. Only Lavi insisted that it was an _accident_ and refused to think about it anymore save that, Tyki never fails to remind to him by coming to the cafe each day just to get his 'Lavi vitamin' as he likes to called it, consisting of lots of groping and finished with a deep kiss. During that time, their female customers had increased quite significantly.

Lavi thought that he could never escape from that hell. When Tyki suddenly stopped coming a month ago, Lavi was so happy that threw a huge party to celebrate his new found freedom much to the girls and Jerry's disappointment. They were all betting on Lavi to be together with Tyki.

''I'm sorry Allen, I wanted to give Yu and you a happy farewell,'' Lavi smiled tiredly, having finally stopped crying. '' After all, you guys are moving to Japan today and who knows when you'll come back for a visit.''

''Lavi...'' Allen didn't know what to say, he knew Lavi was just being stubborn, refusing to accept the small amount of feelings he had developed for Tyki. During the past month, he didn't missed the forlorn look Lavi gave while looking at the table where Tyki used to sit and the said redhead would always hang around the entrance of the cafe when it was the usual time for Tyki to show up, but Tyki never did show up. Allen knew he would never have a peace of mind in Japan if he was constantly worried about the rabbit. An out of sorts Allen would lead to a piss off Kanda which would result in punishments whereby ….ahem! Let's not go that far, just know that Allen would not be able to walk for three days straight the minimum, depending on how Kanda wants to love to moyashi.

''Lavi,'' Allen began, ''What is destined will happen sooner or later, it would be easier if you would just accept Tyki. You like him, don't you?''

''I do not!'' Lavi denied vehemently. ''How could that thought even cross your mind?'' Forest green eyes stared angrily at soft silver ones only to sign in resignation. ''Alright fine, I like him ok? But it's not like he'll get serious with me. He just want to have a taste of me and after that he'll just throw me aside.''

''Lavi-'' Allen signed worriedly, part of him agreed with what Lavi said yet another part of him wants to believe that Tyki was serious. In any case he didn't want to leave Lavi in such a depressed state and Kanda would be worried too, denied as he might about him caring for the stupid rabbit. Allen took out a key and gave it to Lavi, ''Here, my house key, in case you need a place to hide. There's no one living there and only dad has the other key. Since I'm moving and dad's traveling round the world, you can have it. Just don't burn the house down or anything,'' Allen joked, trying to cheer Lavi up. # Allen's father, Neah, was a famous musician, who was currently on a world tour accompanied by his manager, Mana.#

''Thank you, Allen,'' Lavi took the key gratefully. Hugging his friend tightly, he whispered,'' Be happy.''

''I will,'' Allen replied with tears in his eyes.

''Moyashi, hurry up already.'' Kanda called out impatiently, after a long wait in the car, he decided to fetch his beansprout only to find the stupid rabbit crying all over him.

''It's Allen, BaKanda.'' Allen retorted and after one last round of hasty hugs and goodbyes the couple left, leaving Lavi to face his worst nightmare all alone.

* * *

''Say... Jerry, I was thinking that it's time to use my hols, don't you think so?'' Lavi asked, as they were closing up the shop, the girls having already been escorted home by their boyfriends.

''Sorry, no can do Lavi,'' Jerry replied without hesitation. ''We're short-handed as it is. I haven't even found a replacement for Allen and Miranda's preparing for her wedding. Unless you can find someone to fill up Allen's place and another to take over for you, the answer is no.'' Sensing Lavi's disappointment, he gave a comforting pat on the youngster's back and headed home.

''You're late, idiot grandson!'' Bookman scolded as he gave Lavi a whack on his head. How the old man who was half of his height accomplished that was always an unknown feat to Lavi. Bookman or Professor Bookman, as the students of Matel Academy would address him, was a famous historian who prefers studying the world, exploring ancient ruins, collecting books than teaching his students. Never the less he was a good guardian and role model for Lavi, whose parents had passed away when he was young.

''It's not like you need me for anything,'' Lavi winced, rubbing the sore spot on his head as he took in the emptiness of the house. Even the old Persian rug that decorated the living room was gone.

''I need you to pack up.'' The old man said as he secured the stings of his rucksack, filled with supplies needed for a long trip. ''I'm going to Cambodia to see the ruins of Angkor for research purposes.

''Am I coming with you?'' Lavi asked, the only time Bookman would take Lavi along with him was when he needed someone to carry his extra luggage which does not seems to be the case this time, seeing that the old man had only packed one bag.

''No, I need you to move out during the time I'm away,'' Bookman said. ''I'll be going for an indefinite period of time and the house will be going under construction.''

''How long have you been planning this?'' Lavi asked, shocked. He didn't even have the slightest idea nor indication that such a major event was happening.

''Long enough, I needed to expand the library and I thought I might as well just renovate the house,'' was Bookman's simple reply. ''I've already sent all the books for safekeeping to various friends of mine and Tiedoll has kindly volunteered to take in the furniture. So the only thing left is for you to pack up and move.''

''Question,'' Lavi began, he had no problem finding someplace to sleep, after all Allen had gave him his house. And this was definitely not the first time the old man had kick Lavi out of the house without a warning, at least he had given Lavi time to pack. ''Move as in move-as-soon-as-I-pack or move tomorrow?''

''As soon as you pack. I need to catch the midnight flight. So hurry up.'' Bookman said as he shooed Lavi to his room.

He might as well just pack it for me was the first thing that came to Lavi's mind when he saw his pile of clothes stacked neatly above his tidy collection of books. Seems like the old man had taken the liberty of sending more than half of his books to his various friends. After he finished packing, Lavi took his one last tour of the house, lingering in the empty library that he had spent most of his time in. Taking a picture of the house with his phone, he bid Bookman a safe journey and headed towards Allen's house, dragging an extremely heavy luggage with him.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Lavi reached Allen's house. Lavi was beginning to doubt whether he should have taken the part time job at Jerry's since now he had to cut short his sleeping time to get to work on time as Allen lives further away. And it's all because of the job that he met Tyki, the source of his headaches. Just then, Lavi felt his spine chill. He shook his head, after all Tyki could not be in Allen's house, could he?

Sighing, Lavi unlocked the door, surprised to find a pair of extremely familiar looking sandals in the entryway. Shrugging, too tired to think about anything other than bed, Lavi took off his shoes and went straight to Allen's bedroom. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Lavi groaned, shutting off his horrible rock-concert-vs-hard-metal alarm which was the only noise that could wake him up. It took him a minute to get his bearings in the empty room as last night events clicked into place. Rubbing the sleeping out of his eyes, he opened the door, paused and slammed it shut.

Heaving, Lavi pinched his cheeks to see if he was still dreaming. He opened the door again, this time a slight crack, took a peek and screamed. Starring right back into his eyes on the other of the door was a golden eye. Weak from fright, he legs gave way as the door swung open. Lavi was speechless, what the heck was Tyki Mikk standing in his doorway? Scratch that, why was he even in _his_ house? The said man who was staring back at Lavi in astonishment with only his pajamas pants on.

* * *

**So what do think of the story so far?**  
**Please tell me.**  
**Reviews will be very much welcome and love.**  
**Thank You**


	2. Cornered

**And the reason is... Drum roll please.**

* * *

**Cornered  
**

It was eight in the morning, as sunlight shone through the cold kitchen windows, warming up the room. Yet, as warm as the sun was, it could not dissolve the tense atmosphere surrounding a certain redhead as he hugged a saucepan tightly to his chest, eying the ebony head sitting across him with distrust, who in turn was eying the redhead in amusement.

''Put on a shirt Tyki!'' Lavi said finally, all the while staring at the saucepan he was hugging as though it was the most fascinating thing on earth . And the reason was not because he could not take his eyes off the well-toned body in front of him.

''Really love, is that the only thing you can say when we haven't meet for a month?'' Tyki asked amused, as he lit a cigarette.

''Don't smoke in the house!'' Lavi snapped, unconsciously lifting up his head only to see a dressed Tyki. Since when did he put on his shirt, Lavi mentally sighed and it was not for the lost chance of seeing Tyki's hot body.

''What are you doing here, Tyki?'' Lavi asked tiredly.

''Right back at you, love. Did you miss me so much that you had to break into _my_ house?'' Tyki countered back, smiling lazily as he put out the cigarette.

''I'm not your lov...'' Lavi shot back before Tyki's words sank in. ''This is your house?'' Lavi shouted in surprised.

''It is,'' Tyki smirked. ''Bought it off a musician three weeks ago while I was visiting my hometown.''

''That musician won't happen to be someone called Neah now, would it?'' Lavi asked, silently praying that he was wrong.

''Sure is,'' Tyki replied cheerfully, enjoying the rapid change of a hopeful face to a crushed one. ''Fancy meeting the shounen's dad there. He had offered me the house at an extremely good price, saying he didn't need it anymore since the shounen is no longer living here.''

''Can I see the deed to this house?'' Lavi asked after the long pause.

''If I remembered correctly, I left it in the study. Shall we go and collect it together?'' Tyki asked, pleased that his rabbit was not kicking up a fuss like he usually would.

''N-No... I'll stay.'' Lavi fidgeted, hugging the saucepan tighter to his chest.

''Be right back, don't go anywhere.'' Tyki smiled happily, leaving the kitchen.

''Here it is...Lavi?'' What welcomed Tyki back was a saucepan on the table with no rabbit in sight.

* * *

''Jerrrrrrrry!'' Lavi shouted as he burst into the shop.

It was only ten in the morning, yet the café was already busy with customers as it was a Saturday. The quiet buzz in shop died down as everyone stared at Lavi in surprised.

''Lavi? Is that you?'' Jerry asked, shocked, taking in the disheveled sight of the redhead. ''I know that you're late, but there's no need for you to rush here in your pajamas.'' In his haste to get away from Tyki, Lavi had cycled to the Black Café for refuge in his plain green pajamas. Though for some unknown reasons, the customers all blushed red upon seeing Lavi's flushed flustered face, messy hair and shirt which was slipping down one shoulder.

''I... It...It's Ty... Tyki...'' Lavi panted, as he slumped against the door.

''Hmmm... What about me?'' A deep voice asked from behind as a pair of hands draped a coat on Lavi's shoulders, the scent of mint and cigarettes assaulting his nose. Just then, squeals and screams could be heard from their audience, welcoming back the writer.

''Ty...Tyki... Why? How?'' Lavi stuttered, shocked.

''I do own a car you know.''

''I... I... Get away from me!'' Lavi squirmed, trying to get out of Tyki's hold.

''Sorry love, but we need to talk.'' Tyki said as he hoisted Lavi over his shoulder like a rice sack, ignoring the younger boy's demands to be put down. ''Jerry, can I borrow the back room?''

''Sure,'' Jerry answered readily,'' Just don't dirty it.''

''Jerry!'' Lavi yelled over the squeals.

''Got it.'' Tyki said as he made his way to the back room. A loud click could be heard telling everyone that the room was locked causing the girls to go crazy imagining what was going behind the closed door.

* * *

After dumping Lavi onto a chair, Tyki suddenly trusted a folder into Lavi's face. ''Here, the deed.''

''I don't need to see it,'' Lavi said, pushing the folder away. ''I wouldn't have run away if I didn't believe you.''

''I know.'' Came the straight forward reply.

''Then what's there to talk about?''

''Your sleeping arrangements. Let me make this perfectly clear, you are going to stay with me.'' Tyki said in a tone that brooked no argument.

''What! Why?'' Lavi asked in indignation.

''One, you belong to me.'' At this, Lavi blushed furiously and started to denied when Tyki cut him off. ''Two, you have no place to stay till your house has finished renovation. Three, it was in the contract that when I brought the house. I must let the shounen's friends stay should they need a place and this particular condition holds for a year.''

''I will not live you!''

''Have you not been listening?'' Tyki sigh. ''I must let the shounen's friends stay if they need a place.''

''I heard that the first time,'' Lavi sulked. ''But that does not mean that I have to live with you!''

''Un-huh. So where are you gonna live?'' Tyki asked, amused. ''As far as I know, you have no friends that could currently accommodate you at the moment.''

''I'll figure something out!'' Lavi said, frustrated that the older man knew so much about him.

''There's no way out, love. And are you trying to make a dishonest man out of me?'' Tyki asked with a wounded look on his face.

''W... Wh... What?'' Lavi asked disbelievingly.

''I need to fulfilled my end of the contract you know,'' Tyki said, faking a troubled look. ''Plus your stuff is already at my place and I won't even charge you for the stay.'' Tyki smiled innocently, hoping that the rabbit would fall for it.

''What's the catch?'' Lavi asked wearily after weighing his options.

At this, Tyki grinned wildly. ''I just need your body and time.''

* * *

''Well then, I'll pick you up at six,'' Tyki said, waving goodbye to the redhead before he drove off.

''Awwww... So sweet, have you finally accepted his feelings? Lavi-chan?'' Jerry asked happily. Their customers peaking up their ears in anticipation of the rabbit's reply.

''I just can't walk out in public in my pjs can I?'' Lavi replied calmly, serving cakes in his waiter uniform. ''Besides its along the way so he said he'll give me a ride.'' It was the truth or part of it, Lavi would never tell these perverted audience that they were going to live together. He will never hear the end of their teasing. When Tyki said that he wanted his body, he almost had a heart attack. It turns out that Tyki just wanted him to do the housework. Seriously, why must that idiot say it in such way that most people would misunderstand.

''I see...'' Jerry nod in agreement with a secretive smile of his that seemed to say that he knew what was going on.

* * *

''Tyki, do you still have anything else for me to do,'' Lavi called out from the kitchen as he dried the dishes.

Dinner, cooked by Lavi, was a surprising quiet affair with no incidents happening. Tyki was in his gentleman mode, making no moves at Lavi safe that he kept staring at Lavi throughout the dinner.

''Hmmm... I don't think there's anything else needed to do at the moment.'' Tyki answered stepping into the kitchen.

''Then I'm... Tkyiiii!'' Lavi yelled extremely red in the face when he saw the state Tyki was in.

Just out of bath, Tyki golden orbs were shining with content comparable to a cat. He wore nothing but a small towel. Beads of water dripped from his wavy hair onto his body outlining every muscle. The small towel did it's job so well that it not only covered Tyki's lower regions, but showed off a pair of long strong legs.

''What?'' Tyki asked oblivious, pouring himself a glass of water.

''I'm going to bed,'' Lavi mumbled as he backed away from Tyki all the while keeping his eyes on the floor. When he was safely out of the kitchen, he ran straight to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**The story will be very fast pace form now onwards so hold on tight!  
As usual, please give your reviews**


	3. Missing

**Hi everyone, thanks for liking my story.**

**Your reviews means a great deal to me.**

**Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Missing**

''Ha... Stop it Tyki.'' Lavi moaned out loud, his hands tugging at the black locks of the said guy who was causing such delicious sensations to run through his body.

''Shhhhh... Just relax, I'll do the rest,'' Tyki murmured. His lips trailed down to Lavi's navel, licking and tasting it before going further down to it's goal where his hands were already massaging the tearing member.

''No... Tyki... Ah!'' Lavi cried out as he felt his member being licked by Tyki. His teeth gently scrapped on the velvety skin, his tongue sliding up and down his shaft. ''T-Tyki... I-I I can't... t-ta...''

''Hmm... You can't take what anymore?'' A deep voice suddenly asked, sounding extremely loud next to Lavi's ear.

Lavi opened his eyes to find two bright golden questioning orbs staring at him. ''Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!'' He shrieked, pulling the blanket to cover his red flaming face. ''What are you doing in my room?'' Lavi asked angrily.

A smirked grace Tyki's face as he inched lower. ''Well... '' He purred into Lavi's ear, causing the boy to shiver. ''A certain bunny seems to be going to be late for work, so I being the kind person I am, came to wake him up. And what did I find? It looks like the bunny was having a wet dream and I'm in it.'' Tyki whispered and licked the shell of Lavi's ear.

''I-I-I... Get out!'' Lavi shouted, pushing the hovering Tyki away, unable to bear the suffocating embarrassment anymore.

''Ouch, you don't have to push me you know.'' Tyki tsked. ''I'll be waiting in the kitchen, don't take too long in solving your needs.'' Tyki clucked, closing the door before a flying pillow could hit him.

'Damn Tyki, it's all his fault. It's all because he was flaunting his body last night.' Lavi thought staring at his boner. 'Shit, did he found out that I like him? He couldn't have right?' Lavi tried convincing himself. 'No he couldn't have, he must have thought that I was lusting after him. That's right, after all that's all I'm worth to him. After he got tired of me, he'll just throw me aside. It's better to not get involve with him.' Arriving to this conclusion, Lavi gave a sad smile.

* * *

Days passed peacefully after that morning as if nothing happened. In fact Tyki paid Lavi less attention, as if he had never been infatuated with Lavi before, as if the one month of harassment never did happen. Tyki still came to café during the afternoon but he did not grope and kiss Lavi like before, so Lavi being freed should be happy right? Then why does Lavi have this empty feeling in his chest, as though he was missing something important?

It was when Lavi was having his internal struggle that she appeared. Tall, blond, mature and silent. She never took of sunglasses regardless she was indoor or out. The first time she came, she went directly to Tyki and sat opposite to him without so much as a by-your-leave. Tyki looked up from his book and merely nodded in acknowledgment before ordering a glass of milk for her.

Lavi never found out who was she, safe that she was closer to Tyki then he was. Knowing that there was someone else closer to Tyki than him, made Lavi's stomach churned, his heart twisted with envy. Then came the disappearing act again, when Lavi came home late one day only to find an empty house. His first instinct was to check Tyki's closet to see if his clothes were still there only to stop when he grasped the handle to the master bedroom. In the end, Lavi never did went in. He was afraid to find an empty room.

A week passed and Tyki was no where to be seen when suddenly out of the blue, he appeared again. Smoking in his favorite rocking chair situated under the poach over looking the garden, he acted like nothing has happened and greeted Lavi with with a nod before resuming his reading.

Lavi just back from work, tired and exhausted with worry over Tyki suddenly snapped. He marched over to said man and snatched the book away from him. Before Tyki could utter a single word, the redhead slapped the him and stomped into the house, slamming the door in his wake. If he had stayed a minute longer, he would have caught the not so small smile on Tyki's face.

Ever since then, Lavi had taken to waking up in Tyki's bed. The first time it happened, Lavi had woken up shouting, was the day after Tyki got back. Unknowingly it seems, Lavi had sleep walked into the writer's room and crawled onto the writer's bed. Due to Lavi's insecurities over Tyki's disappearing acts, he had subconsciously tried to prevent the said guy from running away by sleeping together with him. Nowadays, Lavi didn't even bother going to his room to sleep, seeing that he'll just end up in Tyki's room anyway, not that Tyki was complaining.

* * *

It was during the last day of Lavi's work when he finally found out who the tall blond lady was. He was clearing up the dishes when a short spiky blue hair girl no more than fifteen entered the shop. Her whole outfit was pink and purple, the only other color that Lavi could made out of her was the the weird orange pumpkin head umbrella she was carrying and that she had the same golden eyes just like Tyki. She gave the blond lady a hug before forcing her way onto Tyki's lap, much to the latter's annoyance.

''What are you doing Road?'' Tyki asked, his brows making a slight v.

''Here to see you of course, Tyki-pet.'' the girl answered cheekily, snuggling under his chin, much to Lavi's irritation.

''Ahh~ huh.. So where's Sheryl?'' Tyki asked, wrapping his arms around the girl like it was the most natural thing to do in the world.

Lavi seeing this, visibly paled. 'Oh dear lord, is this punishment for not being honest with my feelings? Please don't tell me that's his illegitimate daughter.' Lavi, being quite a few tables away from them could not hear their conversation clearly.

''Daddy chased me out saying that he wants to have some adult time with mummy,'' Road pouted, '' Something about giving me a brother or sister.''

'That's really his daughter,' Lavi thought, shocked. He only caught the word _daddy _andhis mind went blank before waking up to hear _mummy, brother_ and _sister_. 'And that's not his only child!' Lavi was devastated. 'The blond must be his wife, that's why he did not try anything funny with me, even though I was sleeping next to him. Good thing huh, that I did not confess to him.' The redhead tried to cheer himself up. Feeling as though his world just fell apart, Lavi dazedly went to the kitchen to bid Jerry goodbye.

''La~ '' Jerry began as he opened the kitchen door was surprised to find the redhead standing before him looking as though he was dying. ''Are you ok Lavi?''

The teen rubbed his neck, looking extremely tired as though he bore the weight of the world on his shoulders. ''Ya I'm fine, just tired,'' he lied. ''Listen Jerry, I know I'm supposed to work for another hour but can I go home? I'll make it up to you another day.''

The owner stared at the tired rabbit for a moment and glanced at the source of the said rabbit's unhappiness, before he engulfed him in a big bear hug. ''Nah, it's fine. Don't push yourself.''

''Jerry... '' Came the muffled reply as the rabbit hugged him back.

''Take care of yourself alright? Stop by once in a while, I'll treat you something delicious.'' He said before giving the bunny a kiss on the forehead and pushed him towards the backroom to changed.

All this was captured, unknown to the innocent duo, by a pair golden orbs that was slowly darkening by the second, hidden behind a pair of thick glasses.

* * *

''What are you doing?'' Tyki asked, his voice laced with something dark that even roused the rabbit from his depressed state. Tyki was leaning against the door frame of Lavi's bedroom, his arms crossed. If Lavi had seen his darken eyes, he might be more cautious even in his gloomy state. Unfortunately, those eyes were hidden behind the thick spectacles.

''Packing,'' Came the short reply.

''And where are you going?''

''None of your business!'' The redhead said while throwing everything messily into his luggage bag.

''Tell me Lavi.'' Tyki ordered in the tone Lavi hated, it was as though he was the master of the world.

Lavi threw a pillow to the source of his unhappiness. ''Why should I tell you?'' He shouted. ''I'm not your property! I... Mmph!''

Tyki was suddenly right before him, his tongue trusting forcefully into Lavi's protesting mouth while he moved forward, forcing the redhead to move backwards till they both tumbled onto the bed.

''Wha.. '' Lavi began before his mouth was assaulted by Tyki's tongue. His hands pinned above his head, his body trapped beneath Tyki's, unable to escape. ''Mmph... Mmp... … Mmm... Aah.. Aah.. Ah...'' Lavi panted, gasping for air when Tyki finally released him. ''Don't... Ki.. Kiss... Me... ''

''I told you didn't I? You belong to me.'' Tyki said, as he used his free hand to force Lavi to look at him.

''Wh... What... '' The rabbit protested, though still breathless, his heart thumping loudly in his head. ''Since... When?''

''I love you.''

''Huh?'' Lavi blushed, his face almost as red as his hair.

''Since I love you, it's only natural to kiss you. Don't go running away from me.''

''Wh... What?''

''Because I want to, you already belong to me.'' Tyki said as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

Lavi by this time was already redder that his hair, his heart almost bursting out. ''Don't... Don't joke with me! What about your family?''

''My family? They're quite open, besides my brother has the privilege of continuing the family line.'' Tyki said in a bored voice.

''What about your daughter?''

At this, Tyki was stunned. ''Daughter? Since when did I have a daughter? Ah! You mean Road? That my niece.'' Tyki laughed out loud, finding the idea that Road was his daughter ridiculous.

''What about that Blondie?'' Lavi asked, really embarrassed now.

''Emmm... Who did you think she was? My wife?'' Tyki teased.

Lavi turned his head, not meeting Tyki's eyes.

''Pfttt... Wahahahah! That's my cousin Lulubell,'' Tyki explained, wiping tears from his eyes. ''Lord, if I'm married to that ice woman, I might as well castrate myself.'' Tyki shuddered.

''Then why does she keep coming to the shop if not to see you?'' Lavi questioned, slightly pouting.

Tyki smirked, ''Oh~ Someone is jealous~ '' Enjoying his rabbit cute expression he answered. ''Milk.''

''Huh?''

''She lives for milk, I swear there's no one who loves milk in the world more than her. After eating the milk pudding I brought from Jerry, she made it her life purpose that she must have at least a milk product from Jerry everyday.''

''Oh~'' Lavi was speechless.

''So, now that I've told you everything about me, what about you?'' The atmosphere suddenly dropped down a notch.

''What about me?'' Lavi asked in a small voice, slightly scared.

''What's with you and Jerry?''

''Nothing!'' Lavi answered, fear causing him to reply straight away.

''Mmhmm... '' Came the doubting reply.

''Really, I swear! He was just bidding me goodbye!''

''Really? Then what's the kiss for?''

''It was nothing! Nothing! Jerry's just like a big brother to me! Besides, I only have you... '' Lavi suddenly stopped, his pale face becoming a few shades redder.

''You only have?'' Tyki prompted.

''N- No- Nothing,'' Lavi evaded, avoiding eye contact.

''Tell me... '' Tyki whispered into Lavi's ear. ''Do you want to stay like this the whole night? No doubt it'll be a very long night.''

''I only have you alright! I love you so let me go!'' The flustered rabbit shouted.

''Wrong,'' Tyki said and hugged the blushing redhead. ''I'll never let you go, never ever.''

Burying his head into Tyki's shoulder, Lavi hugged him back. ''Idiot, never ever is forever.''

''That's right, forever.''

* * *

**Awww... I hope this ending is sweet enough to sate your cravings for now.**

**Oh dear, they are going to do it in the next chapter #.#**

**How to I write it?**

**Please keep the reviews coming.**


	4. Together

**This is the last chapter of _Cornered._**

**My first ever lemon, I hope it's passable.**

* * *

**Together**

Even after confessing their feelings for each other nothing have change, though they now sleep together just to be close to each other rather than to prevent Tyki from disappearing.

It was one of these nights to which Lavi has woken to find himself in an extremely awkward position. Tyki was using him like a bolster, hugging him from behind while his legs were trapped by Tyki's whose longer one hung over his, preventing any effective escape. Lavi tried shifting a little, only to let out a small gasp. He turned slowly to see if Tyki was woken by it and sigh in relief to find the writer still sound asleep.

He tried moving again and gave up, seeing as it was hopeless. Lavi attempted to go back to sleep, doing his best to ignore Tyki's other leg which was firmly tucked in-between both of his, rubbing Lavi in his most sensitive region. Just then, without warning, Tyki hugged him closer, causing Lavi to moan out loud. Lavi bit his lip in panic, his body frozen when he felt the older man behind him stirring.

''Nnnnn... What is it love?'' Tyki slurred into Lavi's ear, voice husky from sleep, causing him to shiver.

''N- N- Nothing...'' Lavi replied as steady as he could, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. ''Go back to sleep.''

''You sure?'' Tyki suddenly sounded much more awake, warning the rabbit of danger.

''I'm finnne... '' Lavi moaned out loud as Tyki hands roamed his body. ''What are you doing Tyki... '' Lavi asked breathlessly.

''Something that can let you sleep,'' Tyki said, flipping the redhead under him to gain better access to his nape. Licking and sucking the collarbones, he trailed downwards till he bit gently onto his rabbit bare pinkish beaded nipple before licking to sooth it..

''Tyki... ah... '' Lavi groaned, his mind almost a melting mess, though the part that was still aware of his surroundings wondered when had his lover stripped him naked, the said man was currently naked too.

''Hey Lavi,'' Tyki called out, rousing his rabbit who was lost in pleasure.

''Hmmm... ''

''Suck me.''

''Wha...t,'' Lavi was embarrassed but looking into Tyki pleading lustful eyes, he relented.

* * *

''Ha... Yes! Slowly take in more of me,'' Tyki smiled, stroking the crimson hair slicked with sweat. ''Use your tongue, avoid using your teeth. Good... Raise your hips higher.'' Tyki instructed as his fingers scissored the already slippery hole. '' You're doing well...''

''Really?'' Lavi asked weakly, already a gooey mess. How he ached to come only to be stopped by the ribbon tied round his leaking member. ''Ah! Tyki... not there...'' He cried out when he felt the long lean fingers brushed his sweet spot. ''Nnnn... ah... more...''

Tyki smirked, looks like his rabbit is ready to be eaten. Lifting up him up, Tyki positioned the redhead above his shaft and slowly guided him down. The said rabbit was hugging his lover tightly, letting out a moan when he felt the big rod fully inside him.

Tyki murmured soothing words, his hand rubbing circles on Lavi's back till he felt the redhead gave a small nod. Guiding up his lover's hips up and down, Tyki began a slow pace that gradually grew faster, hitting onto the redhead bundle of nerves every single time.

''Ahhh... Tyki... I. Nnn... wan... to cum... '' Lavi panted out, his screams growing louder with the increasing pace.

''Together then,'' Tyki untied the ribbon and felt his rabbit's muscle tightened round his cock. Lavi came all over their chests and Tyki followed soon after, spilling his seeds into his exhausted lover.

Using his discarded shirt to wipe them as clean as possible, Tyki then gathered the almost sleeping redhead into his arms and tucked them both under the blanket.

''Tyki?'' Lavi called out.

''Hmmm?''

''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

* * *

**Thank you all for reviews and please look forward to my next story, a Yullen pairing.**


End file.
